percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silysia Stranded: Chapter 1
P.S: Everything Achlys says is in sign, in case you don't know XD Rose 13:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Achlys I trembled. A whimper escaped his cracked lips, bright green eyes blinking rapidly in sync with his shallow breathing. My lips trembled involuntarily at the sight of crimson pelting his tan skin, soaking into his torn shirt. A pair of pale fingers traced his face and he gritted his bleeding teeth, trying to hold the pain-a useless act, since he started screaming and cursing agonizedly as the fingers impaled itself in his wound. “Quite a deserving punishment, hmm?” She smiled through his screams, “You’ll do this, too, Achlys, someday. You have my blood, don't you? Now, kill him, or I’ll torture him even worse.” With each word, she plunges her fingers deeper, the man’s scream seemingly brightening her mood. I gasped for air, holding the need to vomit as a wave of nausea stirred in my spine. The man’s weak fingers clutched the ends of the cold metal bed, stained with rust of the many years it had held the limp bodies of her victims. I dared not run-the witch would punish me, and there was nothing I could do but shed tears and sob, trying my best to choke back my tears. Useless-I was useless. ''“I can’t do it,” I gestured, eyes pleadingly looking into her cold black. Her cruel smirk was replaced by a scowl, and eyes flashing with anger, her long, pale fingers reach out for a blade from the termite-infested wooden table. '' ''“No?” She growled, “fine, watch closely then. Watch what you’ve given this filth. And I promise you, dear one, it’s going to be a very entertaining view." '' “Achlys!” A voice rang in my ears. My eyes sprung open and I gasped for breath, reaching out for the mug on the wooden cupboard. The water was cold in my dry throat. But the images didn’t go away, flashing against the walls of blue. I glance-Kelsey was next to me. It was just a dream-just another nightmare. I inhaled deeply and smiled the best I could to her. She didn't seemed too convinced. She pursed her lips, “Are you alright? You were screaming, and-“ I shrugged, “It’s just a nightmare, don’t worry.” “The usual, huh?” Sighed the girl, sitting on the couch, “you know, you can relax if you want to, the stress may be gettin’ to your head. The portals are almost-” “I wanna see it,” I told her. She looked a bit worried, but I got up and soon we trotted through the hallway, chatting through sips of the lemonade she’d brought. The dimly lit corridor caused both of us to nearly bash our heads into walls a couple of times-but otherwise we were okay. Lucky called, apparently, anxious for the result, Kelsey told me. The final portal was almost finished-purple sparks of electricity lighting accross its metal frame as the other members hammered section of it. They turned, realizing out presence, and exhausted, yet glad smiles curved on their lips. “Cool, huh?” Allen grinned, wiping his forehead, “wait, Achlys, before you say something negative-“ “Shut it,” I scowled. Annabelle giggled, followed by a hearty laugh from Mike. “I guess working night and day does have its advantages, hmm?” He smiled, “by the way, where’s breakfast, Kelse?” The girl’s mouth formed a tiny ‘o’. “Erm about that...” She bit her lip, “I kind of... You know, I kind of... Forgot.” They groaned in unison in an over dramatic fashion, bursting out laughing. “I’ll just call for delivery,” Annabelle volunteered, stiffling back whatever remained behind her giggle, “whatcha guys-“ She was cut off. The sounds of metal breaking, shrieking loudly as the ground shook erupted in our ears. The portal-it was erupting with electricity. A bright light broke through layers of purple- Darkness. Category:Guardians of Fire